cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Caladbolg
Caladbolg is the most powerful demon stone. He is the leader of the Night Clan, and is the main antagonist of the Cavalier of the Abyss series. He currently resides within Chae Jae-Hoon, the younger brother of Regis Nex. He has currently succeeded in his goal in returning to Chaos having started the Second Magnanix and is currently in the process of taking over Chaos. Appearance 240px|thumb|left|Young Caladbolg The most powerful demon stone that takes on the form of whatever body he makes his vessel. Currently he resides within Nex's brother Jae-Hoon. Personality Caladbolg is an enigma; it is uncertain if he borrows his host's memories to fool opponents into thinking he's harmless, or if he takes on his host's personality completely. After being possessed by Caladbolg, Jae-Hoon seems to remain in control, acting very similarly to before, though he becomes more unstable mentally; prone to fits of rage, and taking sadistic pleasure in toying with his enemies, traits Jae-Hoon did not possess prior to Caladbolg's possessing him. This, along with the fact that his hosts continue to age after he possesses them, seems to indicate that Caladbolg works more like a parasite than anything else. Caladbolg (Jae-Hoon) shows extreme jealousy over anybody who draws Jae-Hyuk (Nex) attention from him. Caladbolg is insane and all his actions reflect this. He murders innocents to make a statment to Jae-Hyuk and possesses Serin to try convincing Jae-Hyuk killing her is her only salvation. Overall, Caladbolg is bloodthirsy and wishes to control Chaos and all its inhabitants. An older Caladbolg (Jae-Hoon) leads the enemy faction of Nex's called Clan of the Night. Caladbolg has good leadership and persusaion skills. Caladbolg is reintroduced as an adult to Ninoorut who had just discarded his title as prince. Caladbolg is much calmer as an adult, but still maintains a childish outlook. However, he is shown as being kind-hearted and well-liked amongst his clan. He responds kindly to Ninoorut who suffers over the drastic changes happening in his life. He is quite evil and psychotic as he is unable to understand why his brother Nex hates him so much as he is ignorant of the fact that he constantly bringing great suffering to his brother's life. When he returns to Chaos it is later revealed that Caladbolg is quite insane as he displays acts of insanity that scares everyone, even Siana who remarks that he's quite different from his usual self. He shows an extreme sadistic side to him brutally stabbing his brother with spears by taking advantage of the fact that he was wounded and the fact that he had to shield Yuan from his assault. History Caladbolg is the star, the first one who came to Chaos. He ruled as Chaos's God destroying the habitants and draining the lifeforce of the world before he was sealed away and exiled by its habitants of Chaos to the Human World (now called the Night). In the entire world there are only 2 beings that can match Caladbolg; Osky and Xix both of which are stars that came to Chaos after him. Plot Caladbolg is currently in the process of taking over Chaos. He has made Just the King of the territories he took over in Chaos and intends to destroy the Serpent for refusing to yield to him. Powers & Abilities Caladbolg is the strongest magic stone. He can easily possess someone's body or completely take over someone's identity (Jae-Hoon). When Depore angers him, he had enough energy to make her bodily appearance begin to disappear. Caladbolg can control objects in his vinicity to attacks others. Caladbolg can implant demons within someone's body that slowly begin to eat the host from the inside out. Memory control: Whenever he begins to use this attack an emblem appears on his hand, then he uses the emblem to take control of a person's mind and allow him to tamper with that person. Creation of the Abyss Hexagon- Caladbolg created the hexagon in the past with six demon stones to keep Abyss from collapsing. He has complete control over the vinicinities within the Abyss, if he wishes he could destroy a whole territory within seconds. Caladbolg has power over the other demon stones so they cannot challenge him. He is exceptionally dangerous as his mere presence made Osky immediately teleport himself in order to get away from him. In fact that wounds he gave his brother Regis Nex lasted for a over a week despite his Undead Regeneration ability and in fact has still yet to heal. Contamination Ability- Regis Nex has mentioned that his contamination ability is completely on a different level from other Members of the Night. Its speed and taint is far more dangerous than normal taint as he is the source of corruption itself. Relationships Regis Nex Jae-Hoon's older brother and Caladbolg's mortal enemy. Caladbolg takes advantage of his host's familiar feelings towards Jae-Hyuk/Regis Nex to try manipulating Nex into becoming one of his allies. At first, a teenage Nex is hesistant in harming the creature disguised as his younger sibling but when he realizes Jae-Hoon is gone forever, as his conscience is slowly taken over by the demon stone, Jae-Hyuk slowly comes to terms with obliterating Caladbolg's host. Teenage Nex does everything possible to save Jae-Hoon from Caladbolg but eventually realizes his efforts prove futile as Caladbolg goes on a homicidal rampage and tries to destory Chaos and mass-murder thousands of Chao's residents. Nex is saddened over the lost of his brother to Caladbolg, and sometimes displays regret over their parting as enemies but it's not determined whether he truly feels remorse over their lost connection. When an adult Nex is reintroduced years later he no longer holds back in trying to cut down Caladbolg and is instantly infuriated whenever Caladbolg pretending to reminds him they were brothers once. It has been hinted by Nex that Caladbolg played a hand in Serin's betrayal and hence stimulates where some of Nex's disdain and abhorrance towards Caladbolg resides from. Siana Siana caught his attention while fleeing from Nex's guards. The girl was fleeing from her village's bullies when she stumbled upon an injured Caladbolg. A naive Siana thought she found a kindred soul and took him to a nearby hut to tend to his wounds, while interested in him she is still hesitant in approaching him. Caladbolg is openly friendly to the young girl and treats her with humility, a very different response from how her own village treats her. When Siana is cut down by Nex's guards during the raid Caladbolg appears beside her dying corpse and is shocked to find her body- although missing her heart- still alive. Seeing that she is an undead Caladbolg takes her with him back to Earth and transfers her conscience into another body while her body is kept contained for treatment. Caladbolg realized that Siana is his niece and decided to keep her close at hand so that he can use her identity against Nex and Serin Siana grows up and becomes overly attached to Caladbolg unaware of the fact that she was being manipulated. While Siana is rather flirty with some of her interactions with Caladbolg he still treats her like a young child with constant reminders of her needing to stop her reckless actions and to take care of herself. He even allows Siana to physically injure him on some occasions and tends to laugh her inflicted bruises off. Despite their close relationship, it is clear that ever since Caladbolg returned to Chaos, Siana is nothing more than a pawn for him to use against her parents. He uses her to keep Serin in check and in fact allowed Just a sadistic demonic beast to marry Siana showing how little he really cares about her. Ninoorut Noah Ninoorut is shocked that the savage and cruel monster he had heard his father and Chaos citizens describe his enitre life is actually one of the most humble and humane individuals he has ever met when Siana introduces them. Caladbolg treats Ninoorut kindly and even tells the bitter young man that despite legitmacy rumors he considers Ninoorut family. Ninoorut is touched by this sentimentality and wishes Nex had treated him with the same courtesy. The prince wastes no time in becoming Caladbolg's ally and even considers returning once he frees his mother much to Caladbolg's shock. Caladbolg is the first to reveal Siana's secret of being Nex's daughter and his niece and seems intrigued over how Ninoorut would react. It has been shown that Caladbolg is trying to push Ninoorut in Siana's direction to become her protector which Ninoorut hesitantly agrees to after getting to know her history more. The young prince often questions why Caladbolg took such a sudden interest in him. Serin Caladbolg deeply loathes Serin as she was the one who took his brother to Chaos. His hatred for her only increased at the realization that she has become the most important person his brother life. Despite his envy towards Serin he has currently joined forces with her though he is unsure of how much he can trust her. Quotes *'''"'God eh... I guess that would be an incomplete God."''- Caladbolg, Chapter 57. *''"The fact that you are related by blood isn't important.You truly admire the Regis as your father right? Then regardless he is your father."'' - Caladbolg to Ninoorut, Chapter 57. *''"I am Caladbolg, the king of Chaos. That is, I am your King."'' - Caladbolg addressing Chaos citizens, Chapter 31. *''"Remember this well. The only reason you're alive is because of my brother. Anyways, I much prefer those with strong opinions, rather than those with lukewarm feelings. Well, I'll give you a chance to choose. Kill this girl. If you do, I won't crash the abyss into Chaos." - ''Caladbolg begins to murder the citizens, while showing an image of Serin to the survivors, Chapter 31. Chapter Appearances Trivia *A part of Caladbolg's soul was sealed within a stone that Xix's blood accidently unlocks. *While young Nex was determined to find his brother (still Caladbolg), believing that he could be freed from Caladbolg, the Nex of the present day has come to accept that his younger brother no longer exists, and has resolved to destroy Caladbolg (despite the fact that he still inhabits Jae-Hoon's body). *Caladbolg's soul is seperated in two areas; Depore mentions that Serin is the master that controls who opens the other seal left unopened. *He appears to be searching for Xix. The reason is still unknown. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Night Clan Category:Demon Stone Category:Magic Stone Category:Human